


Their First Noel

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Casanova - Fandom, Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Teninch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: Fanny and Casanova spend their first Christmas together!





	Their First Noel

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my lovelies! This is to answer an anon’s prompt :3

_London, 1893_

  
In the past, Giacomo never really had a good Christmas. Having been abandoned by his mum and left in the orphanage, they often had to fight for food. Then even as a grown man, on his numerous sexual rendezvous, it was never around Christmas time. Even if it was, they never did anything to celebrate. None of the traditions that Giac would read about. To Giacomo, Christmas was just another day. A rather lonesome day.

That was until he met Fanny.

Fanny, his gorgeous, kind and precious girl. She had told him of her Christmases at Mansfield Park and his heart broke for her. Her stories of how her cousins with whom she lived with always got brand new clothes and toys while she just got whatever junk they would have thrown out. Despite his disdain for Christmas he vowed to do whatever it took to make sure she never feels excluded or alone on Christmas ever again.

That Christmas Eve which was their first of hopefully many together, Giac begrudgingly was kept at work much later than usual. Preposterous as it was working with these men on this day, Giac figured none of them had families, or even mistresses. Regardless, he still made some new plans in marketing and was looking forward to earning more money, it meant someday he would bring Fanny back to Italy with him. He hoped Rocco would be kind to her. However that evening, he could not have been happier when all was said and done, all he wanted was to be with Fanny. On his way home, he stopped at a local baker just 10 minutes before they closed and begged for ingredients to make ginger cookies—Fanny’s favorite. Just because he wasn’t feeling jolly didn’t mean she wouldn’t either. He was given a few miniscule ingredients, barely enough for a single batch and his heart dropped. He wanted so badly for a miracle to make Fanny’s first Christmas with him special. With a gutted stomach and lodged throat he slowly made his way home.

He entered their flat and was met with the smell of pine and candles. He glanced around curiously around before entering their living room. He saw Fanny, dressed in an empire style of gown. A dark wine red with a white colored collar and poofy shoulder straps. Half her hair was braided into a small bun that rested gently atop her flaxen curled strands of her. Just from the back she looked absolutely stunning, and Giac felt his tongue swell.

She was decorating their tree, a rather small one but still beautiful thanks to her homemade ornaments of little angels and ribboned pinecones. She was humming Joy to the World as she delicately hung more items on their tree. She turned around to face Giac and beamed at him. She looked as bright as a star as she ran up to him with a giggle and threw her arms around him.

“Welcome home, Giacomo!”

He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and buried his head in her hair. “Glad to be here, Fanny.” He reluctantly pulled away from her but rested his hands on her waist. He looked around their home, “What is all this then?”

She smiled, “It’s Christmas! Our first Christmas! Shame of me to say, but I was hoping you would be gone a bit longer. The tree still needs decorating and the ginger cookies are still baking.”

He felt tears prickle his eyes, “Oh, Fanny. This is wonderful! I do however, wish we did this together.”

She deflated a little, “I know love. It’s just…I wanted this to be a surprise for you.” She rested her palms against his chest and rubbed across his tunic. “I know that you’ve had poor Christmases in the past and I wanted to make this first one special for you.”

He heart swelled and he once again, wrapped his arms tightly around her. “Fanny, darling. That’s what I wanted to do for you.” He rubbed his face into her hair. “I wanted so badly to come home to make today brilliant.”

She pulled back, “It is brilliant. Now that you’re home! Come and help me with the cookies and tree.”

He laced their hands together and brought her knuckles up for a kiss. “I love you, Fanny. Merry Christmas, my angel.”

She blushed, “And to you my love. Now, let us have some fun!”

After nearly burning their cookies and dropping two ornaments, they decided to put on a record and slowly dance around their flat. They held each other tight and smiles never left their faces. With a grin, he dipped her, exposing her neck he ached to cover with kisses. With a laugh she pulled herself up in his arms and pressed her lips to his.

“Fanny,” he whispered against her lips, “can we go to bed?”

“Please.” She replied.

They made their way to their bedroom which had mistletoe above it and rose petals amongst the covers.

He pulled her against him, “Always full of surprises aren’t you?”

“Only the best for you.” She brought her lips to his ear, “Take me to bed, Giacomo.”

With a growl he plopped her on the bed and captured her lips between his. He felt her melt into the mattress and took that as a sign it was okay to begin touching her. He placed a hand on her cheek as he kept kissing her, then he trailed his fingers down to the front of her dress. Slowly undoing the strings that held the front together.

“Lift up for me love.” He begged. Once she did, her dress and corset were flung to the other side of the room, prompting a laugh from her.

Her hands ran up the sides of his red silk shirt and pulled over his head. She leaned her head up to press kisses to his chest, enticing him to moan and lower her back down to the pillows.

Once both of them were stripped, Giac wrapped his arms under her. Pulling her tightly to his body and smiling at her appreciative hum. As they kissed leisurely, Fanny felt him hard against her hip and a pool of arousal formed in her lower belly.

“Fanny, my sweetheart.” He pulled back and ran his eyes over her throughly snogged face. “Since you did all those wonderful things for me tonight, let me repay the favour.” He nibbled on her collarbones, across her chest where he hungrily sucked on her nipple. She moaned and gripped his hair. He continued down her belly and to finally where she wanted him most. With a sigh she spread her thighs for him. He licked a pattern on both of them before finally pressing his lips to her glistening curls.  
“So gorgeous.” He rasped. With his fingers he parted her folds and ran his tongue from the bottom up. She squealed and threw her arm back to grip their bed’s headboard. He felt her muscles tense and placed a hand on her hip, letting his fingers glide over her skin in a soothing motion. He lapped around her, sucking her clit into his mouth and kissing it. Two of his fingers entered her and thrust gently at first but grew in speed. He ran his head side to side and his tongue up and down, a trick he learned would always push her over the edge.

“Giacomo.” She moaned and thrust her hips further against his tongue. “I think I’m going to—aah!” Her hands tightened in his hair, nails scraping against his scalp as she cried out, Giac’s favorite sound. He brought her down gently, licking her clean with exaggerated slurping sounds that had Fanny flushed red. She tugged on his head and brought him up for a kiss. “You amaze me.” She whispered.

“Only the best for you.” He mimicked her words before. “Can you go again?”

She nodded, “Kiss me more, please.”

“Don’t even have to ask.” He lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently, feeling a crushing tenderness. He hesitantly placed his hand atop her breast, only pressing harder when she moaned into his mouth. His other hand went down to her curls. Gently touching the little nub and running circles over it.

“Giacomo, please.” She pressed her head into the pillow with a gasp and he nestled his cock at her entrance. He grabbed her hand and laced her fingers together and slowly pushed into her. He fisted the pillow around her head in an effort not to abandon his resolve and push into her harshly.

“Oh, blimey.” He gritted through his teeth and clenched his eyes closed.

She lifted her thighs a bit and tilted her hips, giving him the incentive to move. He thrust into her quick and full, making her dig her fingers into his shoulder. He picked up the pace and pushed as hard as he could, he felt her lips at his neck, kissing and laveing her tongue across the vein that pulsed a bit.

“You feel incredible love.” He whispered.

“So do you. Gosh, I love you.”

He moaned loudly and buried his face into her neck and worked the skin around her neck and shoulder. He willed himself to hold on a little longer, hoping to watch her shudder again. “Fanny, please.” He begged.

“Touch me. Where you—ahh. Please, do that thing where you—“ She licked her lips and her eyes shut, already feeling that floating sensation that told her release was coming.

Even as he helplessly pounded into her, he found it so charming that even though they had made love multiple times, she still struggled with filthy talk. It made her all the more endearing. With a panting smile, he pressed two fingers to the sides of her nub and she keened loudly. Shouting his name and trembling against him as he finally felt her inner walls flutter around him. He thrust into her once, twice, three more times before he spilled inside of her with a groan.  
He delicately nuzzled his face into her neck and lowered his body to hers, grinning when he felt her arms encircle him and draw him nearer.

“Fanny, my sweet Fanny. I love you more than anything in this world.”

“And I you, my Giac.” She panted.

  
~*~*~

  
Nearly 30 minutes passed and they were still wide awake. Laying next to one another in bed with their hands above them and mindlessly toying with each others fingers. Chatting away as they did when they first courted.

“So how has our first Christmas been for you?” She asked.

“Magical. And it’s thanks to you, Fanny. What you did for me…”

“Is just a taste of what you deserve. I’m forever sorry you didn’t have beautiful Christmases as a boy. I hope from now on, I can make it as grand as possible.”

In a flash he rolled onto her, pressing his lips firmly to hers and then across her face. “Fanny, my love. Just by you spending it with me, it’s already perfect. If anything, you deserve the best. If anyone on this Earth, you do. You kind girl, you gorgeous angel.”

She felt her cheeks warm at his words and ran her fingers through his chest hair. “Can we…” She shuddered, “Again?”  
He practically cheered at her requested and hummed appreciatively against her lips. He brought his hand to her hair and ran it gently through her flaken waves, when he pulled away from her and idea formed in his head.

“Fanny, care to try something new?”

With a blushing smile, she nodded, “What is it?”

He pecked her lips, “You. On. Top.”

Her eyes bulged out of her head, “I…oh..are you sure? I don’t…”

“We don’t have to, of course. Please don’t feel pressured. It’s your choice. I’d be happy to make love to you as before again, always.”

It took her a moment, and he stroked her cheek in reassurance. “Okay.” She whispered. She slowly rose up, letting the blanket fall, revealing her breasts to his darkly glazed eyes and straddled him. She groaned as a flush of wetness already formed between their bodies. He sat up and pressed his face between her breasts. Softly sucking and licking. Hoping to get more more relaxed.

“Are you ready?”

“I…I don’t know what to do.”

“Listen to what your body is telling you. Don’t be frightened darling, you know what to do.”

She smiled softly at him and gently placed her hands on his cock, softly stroking him until his threw his head back with a hiss and was more than ready for her.

“See?” He gasped out, “Already a professional.”

She giggled, “Hush.” She rose once more and gently placed him at the start of her. Slowly, inch by inch she sank down onto him with a hiss of her own.

“Are you okay, Fanny?” He whispered.

“Yes.” She replied not used to this particular sensation, but not hating it. She gently rocked her hips against his until she found a pattern she liked. A soft pull and tug with a hint of rise and fall. She felt his hands at her hips, guiding her along and felt him thrust up into her as she sank down.

“We should’ve done this ages ago.” She panted and he laughed. He sat up again and pressed his lips to hers as their hips slowed for a moment while they kissed passionately. He fell back down and she braced her hands on his chest and got back to her rhythm.

“Yes, Fanny. God! Oh, God! You’re marvelous. Keep going, love. Faster, please.”

She bit her lip and jutted her hips faster, squeezing around his length as he palmed her breasts.

“Oh, Giacomo!” She cried and felt him pulse rapidly inside her as she came apart. She shuddered to a stop with a gasp and collapsed on top of him.

His hands ran circles across her sweaty back. “I love you. I love you. God, I love you, so much.” He whispered fervently.  
She lifted herself off of him, slightly wincing at his loss and curled into his side. Resting her head against his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

“Merry Christmas, Giacomo.”

“Merry Christmas, Fanny.”

She pressed closer to him, “Do you think Santa Claus will bring us good presents?”

“I think it is safe to assume we may perhaps be on his naughty list.” He replied huskily and she giggled and hid her face to his chest.

“My greatest gift is you.” She whispered after a few moments.

He felt his whole heart give out, and he realized that ultimately, what he has with his Fanny is what was missing in the past. 

“You are my miracle. Both a Christmas and all year one. You make everyday a holiday and I just…I simply love you so much.”

“I love you too, Giacomo. Thank you for making my holiday special as well.”

He hummed, “Get some rest, Fanny.”

She smiled, “You too. You’ll need your strength for tomorrow.”

He smirked, “Oh? Does it involve more mistletoe?”

She laughed and whispered, “Like we need an incentive.”

Quite right, Giac thought. And in favour of responding, he simply held her tighter to him. Matching his breath with her sleeping one and thanking whatever deity existed for his beloved and the wonder she brought to the holidays and everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas // Happy Holidays! Much love from me to you!


End file.
